


Whenever You're In Trouble

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Asexual Boyd, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Racism, Rare Pairings, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Boyd swears quietly under his breath. Now he knows why he’s been sweating his ass off the last couple of days.  His heat is coming on a week early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You're In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> A Stoyd story for Mar, who is dealing with ignorant people today<3

Vernon Boyd swears quietly under his breath. Now he knows why he’s been sweating his ass off the last couple of days.  His heat is coming on a week early. Probably because of the increased exposure to Derek. He rests his feverish forehead against the chill of the concrete bathroom wall. Why did he have to be partnered with an Alpha?

Which explains that weird moment last night when Derek get-it-your-own-fucking-self brought him a slice of pizza. They’d stared at each other, and then Derek had just turned and walked away, brooded in his room for a while, then sat way too close when they were working on their history project.

_Shit._

Boyd gags as he feels a little bit of slick starting, and has to take a few deep breaths to settles his nausea.  Other than the idea of actually having someone invade his body, the disgusting slime his body produces is the worst part of all of this.

He ducks into a stall and cleans himself up, wads toilet paper in his boxers because he doesn’t have any pads here with him, and then splashes some cold water on his face.  Boyd waits until the tardy bell has rung, and the hallway is empty, before attempting his trek to the office, at as close to a run as he can manage.

Harris is still outside his room, and the beta teacher’s thick brows knit as he prepares to verbally abuse his second favorite target, but some sort of divine luck must be with Vernon, because Harris’ number one fave whipping boy runs right into the Chemistry teacher from behind, and then starts babbling loud apologies.  Boyd blinks in surprise, and Stiles looks up from the mass of tangled limbs, and throws Vernon a wink.

Any other time, and the omega might ruminate and question it, but right now, he’s just glad that it happened, and Boyd makes it to the office with no further incidents. He walks up to the nurse, who’s sitting at her computer desk.

“I need to go home.”

She looks him over briefly. “You look fine to me, go back to class.”

Vernon takes a deep breath, tries to control the flush of embarrassment spreading across his face. “I started my heat early,” he says, soft and clipped.

“What was that?” she says sharply, and he’s forced to repeat it at a volume that everyone in the office could possibly hear. The nurse eyes him suspiciously a moment. “Something wrong with your suppressants?”

Now he knows she’s just fucking with him. They’ve had this conversation before. “Allergies,” he almost growls as the cramping in his gut starts. It’s not uncommon.  There’s something in the meds that disproportionally affects black omegas. Nobody cares.

“You know, honey,” she says in syrupy false sympathy. “I know how your kind needs…release.  If you want to grab a nice Alpha and use the back room, it can be over soon. That Derek Hale comes from a good family.” She fakes a friendly smile. “It might make you less angry all the time.”

Vernon can’t even process that he’s just heard sexism, racism, and been slut-shamed all in five seconds. And now he knows why they’re throwing him and Derek together. He just  _stares_  at her.

They’re at that impasse when a voice interrupts from the door.

“Marlene, my darling, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.  I’m in dire need of your services!” Boyd turns to see Stiles holding his arm with exaggerated care, and the nurse clucks and starts cooing over the not-really-injured Alpha, signing Vernon’s release without even looking and waving it in his general direction as she gets up to fuss over Stiles.

-

The next four days are blurs of misery. High fever, goo everywhere, stomach pain, puking, and then brief moments of laying in his disgusting bed and contemplating having all his reproductive parts removed. Mostly, he’s home alone; his mom works two jobs, and his sister is at school, then sports after.  

He does remember the delivery though, the huge pack of water bottles and protein bars that show up from Sam’s Club. It’s not signed, but he thinks maybe he knows who it’s from. Boyd thinks that Stiles has decided to make a play for him, Alpha to Omega, and he intends to nip it right in the bud.

Lunchtime his first day back at school, he sits down right across from Stiles at lunch, and leans forward. “You and I,” he growls low, “are not friends. And there’s no way there’s ever going to be anything more, so don’t even think because you helped me out, that I owe you anything, because I don’t and you won’t get it.”

Stiles blinks at it and a curly fry falls from his lips, and then he laughs. “Dude, I don’t want anything from you.  Everyone knows how you feel about mating.”

Vernon narrows his eyes. “Then why.”

Stiles shrugs. “Cause I kinda get it. I mean, not sex, because, like that’s awesome.  But all the cuddling and hand-holding and goo-goo eyes?  Yeah, that makes me want to puke.”

Boyd watches Stiles for a minute, then gives a half-shoulder shrug. “Whatever. Thanks though.”

Stiles gives him a wink and a thumbs up and stuffs a handful of fries in his mouth. It’s a tiny bit adorable. Boyd resolves never to talk to the Alpha again.

But he finds himself gravitating towards Stiles now and again, because, somehow, the skinny, mouthy, white boy makes him feel a little bit safe, a little bit like he doesn’t have to be guarded and on edge. Stiles starts to be his go to partner when it comes to projects, not only is the kid smart, but he never even mentions mating or breeding, or anything else that makes Boyd ill.

His next heat hits, and Vernon stays home from school. Right around four o'clock, there’s a knock at the door, and he opens it to see Stiles.  Immediately, all his suspicions come flooding back, and he’s about to throw a punch, but Stiles simply hands him a box of protein bars and steps aside to reveal a case of water.  “Is this enough?”

Vernon just blinks. “…what?”

“Do you need more? Or other stuff? Fruits, maybe? Or sweets?”

“You’re not trying to jump me,” Boyd says in confusion.

“Duh,” Stiles rolls his eyes, “You don’t want that.”

“But you do…?”

Stiles crosses his arms, and arches a brow. “Dude, you’re hot, of course. But you literally  _hate_  that.  Only a douche-bag would try to corner you when you’re…” He trails off and his eyes flash angrily. “Wait, has someone..? I’ll kill them.”

Vernon’s heart melts a teeny, tiny bit. He offers his hand. “Thanks, man.”

Stiles shakes it, then surprises the omega by pulling him into a hug. “Anytime.”  Then he winks – really he needs to stop it, it’s a bit creepy and not at all cute – and Stiles heads off back to his jeep.

Slowly, a rare smile spreads across Boyd’s face. He thinks maybe they could be friends after all.


End file.
